Twisted Time
by Madame-Cazone
Summary: Rated T, just in case. What would happen if children from the future came back to the present in order to save lives and affect the outcome of the Battle of Hogwarts? And what about the past? Only time will tell.
1. Sudden Arrival

**Thank you so much for being patient. This story is finally ready. Special thanks to Jubey, who allowed me the use of Kyra for the purpose of this story. All things from the HP world belong to JK Rowling. I wish I owned the Weasley Twins, but I don't.  
Merry Christmas Jubey. This is for you doll.**

**

* * *

****Chapter I  
Sudden Arrival**

His feet pounded on their way up the stairs as he stormed down the hallway and slammed the door to his bedroom with enough force to shake the walls and rattle the pains of glass in the windows at the same time. Being back at the Dursley's was unlike any other summer before when thy had used him as their muggle slave, taking advantage of his inability to use magic while underage. But ever since he had come home in June, since the last time Dumbledore had been able to give him a safe place to stay for just one more time, Harry James Potter felt that he didn't exist. None of them had spoken to him, except to perhaps asl the date of their departure from the house, and his cousin Dudley leapt to his feet and waddled quickly from the room whenever he saw Harry. Added to that, increased fear of intercepted letters made it impossible for him to communicate with his friends until his arrival at the Burrow.

The Burrow. Just the thought gave Harry a small sense of hope, something he had been missing for quite sometime. He would be taken to the Burrow by Mad-Eye Moody, who would come to him at midnight on the night of his seventeenth birthday, and take him by Side-Along-Apparation. There, he would finally have the chance to see Ron and Hermione once more. And Ginny. He looked forward to seeing her again after their last encounters, when danger had forced him to break off their relationship, but were it not for her own safety, Harry wouldn't have.

His emerald green eyes caught sight of the timeon the alarm clock, gleaming their bright red numbers in the darkness of his room. Eight fifty-four. The early hour made him groan in frustration, knowing that there was still a full two days before he was to leave. Everything he had was packed and ready to go with the exception of Hedwig and her cage, the snowy owl being outside hunting. With nothing further to do that night, Harry allowed himself to collapse onto the bed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger before placing his glasses on the little table beside the bed. Now laying on the softness of the mattress, he could feel the weariness overtake him.

Slowly, Harry drifted off into a restful sleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**_BANG!_**

A crash that sounded like a gunshot awoke Harry with a start, heart pounding wildly in his chest as he jammed his glasses back onto his face and turned the desk lamp on with flustered fingers. He looked around nervously, wand now drawn as he looked for the source of the noise, foolishly hoping it was only his imagination. But a muffled groan told him otherwise, bringing his attentions to the foot of the bed, where two bodies lay.

Both were female, one a blonde, the other a brunette. The blonde lay on top of the other girl, a hand to her head as she mumbled under her breath. She wore a pair of jeans on the lower half of her body, with a pink and white t-shirt that showed some of her skin around her muddle. She was petite, Harry noticed, no more than five foot five perhaps, rather slight for a girl who looked to be around fifteen or sixteen years of age.

"Nice going," she mumbled. "We landed on a wooden floor."

"Quit your whining Kyra," retorted the brunette. "We'd have landed upright if you hadn't jumped when we left the house. Besdies, you landed on top, what are you complaining about?"

Picking themselves up off the floor, only the taller brunette saw Harry right away, her bodyfreezing in a slightly defensive stance, her eyes wide in terror at his presence. She stood very still, eyes observing him as well as the wand he still had pointed at them absentmindedly. Her friend, the blonde, however, was completely oblivious to his being there, mumbling words that made no sense to him, until she was jabbed in the ribs and finally noticed him as well.

"Why don't you attack?" she asked him, eyes falling to his wand. "How do you know we aren't Deatheaters? Sent by Voldemort to kill you?"

Harry was slightly taken aback by his question, one that seemed entirely to serious for this girl. But even more so by her ability to say Voldemort's name without any physical display of fear. Other than Dumbledore, Harry had never met anyone who would say his proper name without having to be persudaded first, and in their present situation, the name would petrify most others. Neither girl whowed any signs of fear, discomfort or of even posing a threat to him. Then again, this was only a cursory examination on his part. Why didn't he attack? Because they were girls around his own age, unarmed. How dangerous could they be?

"Deatheaters wouldn't send girls my own age to kill me," he told them gravely. "You arrived in a tangled mess and failed to pull you wands on me. And no offense, but you aren't exactly intimidating."

The blonde wrinkled her nose. "That had best not be a jab at our sex."

"News flash," chimed the brunette. "Look at his wife."

"Actually, we shouldn't be intimidating at all," smiled the spacey one.

"Kyra..."

"We're from the future."

A moan sounded from the brunette, who smacked the heel of her palm against her forehead as Harry looked between the two of them, almost as if there were slightly insane. The future? There was no possible way they were from the future. What kind of twisted dream was this?

"Right," Harry said slowly. "And I'm..."

"The Chosen One? Spare me the story. I heard it a lot growing up."

Before he could respond, thumping noises could be heard coming up the stairs, sounding like an angry bear that had been woken from its winter hibernation. In reality, it was far worse. It was Aunt Petunia, and she was sure to kill Harry for making such a wracket at some ungodly hour of the night. Without another word, he shoved both girls into the very same wardrobe he had thrown Dobby into all those years ago, managing to slam the door shut just as his Aunt burst into the room. Her eyes were wide and deranged, nostrils flaring as she stood before him, as if ready to pounce on him for waking her from her beauty sleep. Taking one look at her facial mask, Harry cringed. In that was what beauty sleep did for her, she needed a lot more of it before she could be called beautiful.

"Have you any idea what time it is?" she asked, enraged. "It's two o'clock in the morning! Shut up!"

Without another word, the old bat slammed the door behind her, and Harry listened for a moment, hearing her stomp back down the stairs once more before hurrying to the let the two girls out of the wardrobe. They had been squished rather uncomfortably inside, tumbling out onto the floor the moment Harry pulled aside the door. It was already evident that Kyra, the blonde girl, was bursting with information and the more willing to discuss the circumstances that brought them together. The brunette, on the other hand, whose name he had yet to learn, seemed determined to remain silent, saying as little as possible.

Wether this was good or bad, he had yet to discover.

"Alright, spill," he ordered. "What are you doing here? Where are you from? How did you get here and who are you?"

"Depends on the day," answered the brunette. "If we've landed when I think we have, the Order are coming to get you in two days, right?"

Now it was his turn to be stunned. How could she know that? No one but he and the Order themselves knew of his removal from Privet Drive, or had known at least. Then it hit him. Moody was supposed to be coming to take him by Side-Along Apparation, was he not? What was she talking about? Was the entire Order coming? Now it appeared as though she knew more about what was going to happen then he did, an idea that was slightly frustrating to him.

"Yes, Moody said he was coming in two days, at midnight. The day I turn seventeen."

Kyra walked over to her friend's shoulder, voice low as she spoke. "Des, we're still underage. We can't use any magic while we're here."

Destiny rolled her eyes. "We don't exist here. There is no Trace on us. We just can't use any magic until Harry turns seventeen, or things will get messy very quickly."

"That still doesn't answer my other questions," Harry interrupted.

"Come to save the day, from the future, by the only remaining one and Destiny."

The tiny smirk on her lips was beginning to annoy him further and he knew that she could see it. Scowling darkly, he walked back to the bed, bouncing lightly on the mattress as he sat. With Destiny around, there was no possible way he would be able to get anything further from Kyra, who was ready and willing to give Harry the answers he desired, no matter how absurd. Even so, he couldn't help feeling that there was something vaguely familiar in each of the girls, especially Destiny, whose stubborn stare was fixed on his form every time he dared to glance her way. Were she not merely a girl no older than he was, Harry might have been slightly intimidated.

"Do you plan on giving me a serious answer, or are you going to play games with my mind until the sun comes up?" he demanded.

"That would all depend upon how many questions you ask and how nice I feel," she replied cooly.

Kyra's small giggle made Harry frown. "How far in the future do you supposedly come from?"

"Twenty-five years."

"Can you prove it?"

"Not without revealing information that you absolutely cannot know."

For a moment Harry paused, contemplating the many questions that were going through his mind. There had been many before, questions that was, in the past, but never on a subject as strange as the coming future. Kyra's bright smile was encouraging, beckoning him to ask the questions she could see resting in his eyes. But Destiny's smirk was somewhere between challenging and patient, waiting for him to speak.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" he asked with a sigh.

This time, it was Kyra's voice he heard. "We can give you our firstnames only. Anything more and you might blow us to bits."

She sounded like she was jokinh, but her comment made him uneasy. "Who do I marry and how many children do I have."

"We can't give you names."

"Descriptions?"

"Your wife is one of the most talented and beautiful women I know," Destiny told him gently. "After graduating from Hogwarts, she earned herself a powerful position at the Ministry, which is no longer corrupt. But she is extremely dedicated to her family and friends. So much so that she nearly stopped me from coming back. Kyra and I have you to thank for convincing her to let us go."

For a moment, he was silent. "And my kids?"

"You have two healthy boys," she smiled sadly. "One is a Gryffindor, finishing his seventh year. The other is a fifth year Ravenclaw."

"No daughters?"

Kyra looked at him. "Well-"

"No daughters. Just the two boys."

He was too busy thinking about this new information to see the strange look exchanged between the girls. But when he looked back to glance out the window, he saw the time on the alarm clock and groaned. His aunt had been right. It was indeed two o'clock on the morning and his body was beginning to feel it. His eyelids began to droop slightly, feeling the early hours of the morning creep over his body like a shadow.

"I doubt that I will get anything else out of you, so I am going back to sleep," he told them, muffling a yawn. "I think I can trust you not to kill me in my sleep."

Curling back up onto the bed, Harry put his glasses back on the desk before turning off the lamp, plunging them all into darkness. Without another word to one another, Kyra pulled a cloak out of her backpocket and lay down on the floor, wrapped up in its warmth. But Destiny remained where she was, leaning against the wall with her back, watching like a falcon through the night.

* * *

**Please R&R  
Anyone else have any guesses as to who the girls are?  
Sorry it took so long to get up.**


	2. Encountering the Past

**Thank you so much for being patient. This story is finally ready. Special thanks to Jubey, who allowed me the use of Kyra for the purpose of this story. All things from the HP world belong to JK Rowling. I wish I owned the Weasley Twins, but I don't.  
Special thanks to blacklily449. This is for you doll.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter II  
Encountering the Past**

Most of the next two days were spent in hiding for the two girls, forced to remain far away from the Dursleys before their departure. Based on what Harry already knew, the people he had lived with for the past sixteen years were going to be taken by Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle to a safe place where Voldemort would never look for them, somewhere in another country more like. Though it looked more like a precaution for Harry as opposed to the Dursleys, he said nothing, merely taking food to the girls through the days in order to avoid them as well. His attempts to coax more information from them failed, mostly because Destiny was around to prevent Kyra from uttering a word that she shouldn't.

As it drew closer and closer to the time of the Dursleys departure, Harry finally decided to bring his things downstairs. Very little would actually be coming with him, but into the knapsack went the important things; the Marauders Map, the photo album given to him by Hagrid and the broken shard of mirror given to him by his godfather, Sirius Black, before his death. In his hands, he carried Hedwig in her cage and his wand, setting Hedwig on the fireplace mantle, above where his bag rested on the floor.

Kyra and Destiny followed from behind, feet lightly shuffling along the carpetted floors. As they came, broomsticks in hand, Harry couldn't help but notice as Destiny stuffed the end of a gold chain down the front of her shirt and finished her whispered conversation with Kyra. Turning toward Harry, she opened her mouth to say something when another voice boomed out in the silence, causing them all to freeze until they realized what was going on.

Uncle Vernon had changed his mind, yet again.

"I've changed my mind!" he announced, coming through the kitchen door. "I don't think we'll...."

But as his eyes rested on the two girls who had come down the stairs behind nephew, the old man stopped mid sentence, face turning purple. It was almost as if time stood still around them as Harry watched his Uncle, who appeared to have stopped breathing, with veins bulging out of his forehead. Blueish hues were beginning to overshadow his features, his heavy breathing giving him more of an angry bull's look with each passing second. His eyes were menacingly wide as he stared at each girl in turn before rounding on Harry.

"WHO ARE THEY??!! WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE???!!! IF YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING BROADS UP IN YOUR ROOM..."

Before Harry could retort to his Uncle's rudeness and the actual reason for Destiny and Kyra being in his house, he saw a streak of blonde flash past his eyes, watching as Kyra stormed past him and dared to approach the muggle man who was four times her size. Her long, slender fingers reached out to jab him in the chest. EVen from where he stood, he could hear the heated intensity in her voice, an anger that was sure to be reflected in her blue coloured eyes. Destiny, on the other hand, merely shoved a hand into her pocket as she observed Kyra's attack on Harry's Uncle, not moving to stop her impulsive friend or defend herself under his accusations. She seemed neither bothered nor concerned at what might happen next.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Kyra screamed back at him, continuing to pole his chest as she took step after step forward. "Or there will be no more hidden sweets for you when I get back home! You're nothing more than a nasty old man who screams until he gets what he wants! Well guess what? It doesn't work then, and it won't work now!"

For a moment, it appeared that Uncle Vernon was at a loss for words, having been told off by a girl around the same age as the nephew he disliked so much. His mouth hung open slightly, as if he were going to say something, but stopped for fear of Kyra's wrath. But when she stepped back and made to return to Destiny, Vernon raised a hand to her, finding himself instantly confronted by Destiny, who held her wand at his throat.

"Don't take another step Uncle Vernon," she warned in a quiet, steady voice. "Or I'll be forced to turn you into a penguin. I don't imagine Harry would object. You're well on your way to becoming one as it is."

The old man looked first at the wand that was held at his throat, to the girl who held it, and finally over at his nephew. Harry merely stood there dumbfounded, slightly surprised to see Destiny lose her temper so quietly. She was aggressive in the way that she held the larger, more intimidating man at bay. Her eyes were dead set on his chunky frame. Never once did they move. For a moment, Harry thought she had become a statue in her motionless way, finding delight in the way his Uncle seemed afraid by the girl who was so much smaller than he was.

Vernon growled. "Don't just stand there and gawk boy! Call her off!"

"She isn't mine to command," Harry replied simply. "Maybe you should have been a little nicer."

They attempted to try and stare one another down for several more seconds before a knock at the door signalled the arrival of Hestia and Dedalus. Kyra gave Destiny a panicked look before drawing her own wand and jumping behind the cover of the couch. The brunette quickly turned back to Vernon, her voice a low whisper that could easily have been mistaken for a growl.

"Hestia and Dedalus are here. You and your family are to go with them now, and I don't want to hear any complaints. Got it?"

The old man took a minute to respond, before calling back into the kitchen. "Petunia! Dudley! We're leaving."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The moment the five of them had left, both girls moved around and flopped onto the couch with exasperated sighs. Destiny ran her fingers through her brown locks as she looked up, trying not to keep eye contact with Harry for too long before looking away, watching the time earnestly. There were many other things that she and Kyra had to do before the day was anywhere near ver, and the latest excitement had not yet begun. In just a few more minutes, the chaos would begin. With any luck, things would go according to plan and more good would be done that night.

Sure enough, the door flew open and though both girls leapt to their feet to point their wands at the man who entered, Harry seemed to know who it was from the beginning. Neither one was going to take any chances tonight, even if they were the real deal.

"State your name and purpose," Kyra instructed, wand held at chest level of Remus Lupin as he entered the house.

For a moment, the old wolf said not a word, instead looking over at Mad Eye, who kept watch on Destiny, who held her own wand against him. When the Auror nodded, Remus answered the question, as did Moody in turn.

"Remus Lupin, werewolf. Here to escort Harry Potter to the safe place."

"Alastor Moody, Auror. Here to escort Harry Potter to the safe place."

Both lowered their wands in harmony as the rest of the party filed into the Dursley's living room, to avoid being seen by the lingering muggles. Though there was another reason, and both girls knew it well, each looked over those entering the house, mentally going over their own personal thoughts as they did. They never looked at one another. They never needed too. It was plain to them that there were out of place, so they moved to the far corner, observing quietly.

First came Nymphadora Tonks, a woman who seemed unable to keep silent for long, but whose heart was in the right place. She never seemed to do anything wrong on purpose, but she always followed her heart. In the eyes of the girls from the future, that meant more than she could ever know. Very quickly did she great Harry, showing him the wedding band now on her left hand, blushing brightly before Remus managed to quiet her down. To Destiny's delight, there was a tinge of pink and a small smile on his face.

Tonks was closely followed by Fred and George Weasley, the troublesome twins who enjoyed nothing more than annoying people who deserved to be tormented, in a way that only they could provide. They both grinned from ear to ear when they saw Harry, and then noticed the two girls who stood off alone in the corner of the room. They exchanged a look and a nod, beginning to head in the girl's direction, only to be caught by their shirts in the hands of Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Both had seen the exchange between the twins.

"I don't think so," Arthur told his boys, who immediately looked a little sad.

Releasing them, the older men moved out of the way, heading toward the overstuffed armchair in order to allow Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur to enter the overly clean house. Again, each sent Harry a silent greeting before catching sight of the girls, nodding in their direction. The only response he offered was a quiet shake of his head. There would be time when the night was over to explain what little he knew to Ron and Hermione, who were sure to ask questions when this was all said and done. Harry watched as Ron looked between the girls, pausing as if he too saw something familiar in each one, but eventually, he just went to lean against the walls Aunt Petunia worked so hard to keep white.

Hagrid followed Mudungus Fletcher shortly after that, though the giant had a little bit of difficulty fitting into the tiny house that wasn't meant to hold him within its walls. Somehow, he managed to squeeze himself into the living room and join the others. He greeted Harry warmly, virtually ignoring the two girls as everyone else sat down. A smirk crossed Kyra's lips when Mudungus flinched uncomfortably, seeing the heavy glare he was receiving from Destiny. Moody stood by the mantle, holding onto some large bags that contained the items essential for the plan to work. But it was Remus who stood, demanding the answers he could not be given.

"Who are you?" he asked, wand in hand as he stared at the two girls who sat so close to him. "How do we know they aren't Deatheaters, or being used by them in order to spy on the transport of Harry to the safe place?"

"Don't you think we've already asked ourselves those questions?" asked Destiny, strands of her hair laying in front of her eyes as she rose to her feet. "My Dad was right. You don't trust easily, do you Remus? I'll worry about that later."

Her arms fell to her sides as she now addressed the room, each person looking slightly bewildered at how well she carried herself, with a slight air of authority. She knew she was important to the operation, as well as the coming year, but they had no idea. How could they when she couldn't tell them who she really was? Destiny and Kyra were there for a reason, one of vital importance, and only time would allow that to be seen.

"Alright, listen up you lot," she said, looking in turn from Ron, to Hermione, to George, Fred, Fleur and Mundungus. "Each of you will be drinking a small amount of Polyjuice Potion, where you will turn into Harry. Don't try to protest," she added, glancing at the boy who stood, open mouthed and ready to argue. "This is what the plan is, deal with it. Your friends know of the risks, or they wouldn't be here. Now," at this, she turned back to the others. "Inside these bags, Mad Eye has luggage, stuffed owls in cages and robes for those who will find their robes shrink or grow larger. Take a pair of glasses and get with your assigned flying partner. We don't have a lot of time before the Deatheaters show up, so you'd better get moving."

For a moment, she looked around the room between the various sets of eyes that stared at her form. But as she turned back to Kyra, a voice interrupted the silence, a voice that both girls knew well.

"Lupin is right," Hermione whispered. "I don't know if we should trust you."

A soft sigh escaped the girl's lips. "Once this is all over, you'll have more reason to trust us. But if we don't move quickly, we will lose our head start over the Deatheaters, and there will be casualties. That's what I'm here to do, protect those casualties."

Hermione held her gaze for a few seconds before hurrying over toward Mad Eye, who was already explaining to the other "Harrys" who they would be accompanying and their mode of transportation. The girls from the future retreated back away from the others, trying to ignore the eyes of Remus Lupin as he supervised their every move, even though he was unable to hear any words exchanged between their low tones. Kyra gave a slight shiver, clearly uncomfortable with the way he watched them, partly because he knew nothing of them yet.

"He doesn't trust us," mumbled the blonde, averting her eyes.

"You think?" Destiny asked sarcastically. "Don't worry about him. Remus isn't our concern yet. Just stick close to George, for goodness sake you know what will happen if you fail. And Kyra? Please be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

Her blonde companion merely grinned, giving her leader a wink before she set off toward the others, broomstick in one hand, wand in the other. Though she knew that Kyra was a capable young witch, that didn't stop Destiny from worrying that something would go wrong. One tiny slip up, despite the carefully discussed plan, could ruin everything.

* * *

**Let me know what you think guys.  
Sorry this is such a boring chapter.  
Please R & R!**


	3. Fight and Flight

**Authors Note:** I own nothing HP Related. I own Destiny, and some of the characters to follow. However, Kyra belongs to Jubey. Thanks for your help, Blonde One.

* * *

**Chapter III **

**Fight and Flight**

Mounting her broomstick, she gripped her wand firmly in her hand and glanced at Mad-Eye, waiting for his signal. Tension and nervousness seemed to escalate in her body as she stood there, waiting for events to unfold. Before leaving home, she had studied the entire year until she could recite dates and events from memory, and give brief descriptions on what had happened. So why was she so apprehensive? Was it because she didn'ty know how things would turn out? For anyone who knew Destiny, they would know just how much things would bother her, especially in times when she had little control over the situation.

With the signal from Moody, they all pushed off from the ground hard and rose into the air, a little slower than Kyra and Destiny, who immediately sped off toward the two they were following. Tonight, Des followed Moody and the Mudungus "Harry" to the left. The broomstick he rode seemed to struggle behind the power of the two ridden by Destiny and Mad-Eye, one of which had the name covered by something else. Seeing that the others were still fairly close by, Destiny looked around quickly, then back behind her.

"Wands at the ready!" she shouted. "They're coming!"

No sooner had the words escaped her lips than a burst of green light shot past her ear, lighting up the night sky with its deadly glow. She swirved to the left, able to avoid the curse that was shot her way, looking back in terror as nearly a dozen Deatheaters descended on them, each wearing a cloak and hood in an attempt to conceal their identity. They split into small groups in order to find the real Harry, who was with Hagrid on the motorbike, and kill any Order members that they possibly could. And as Destiny looked off to the right, she saw Harry in the distance, trying to fight off those who attacked.

"Stupefy!"

A Deatheater fell to the ground, spiralling in a deadly fashion toward the earth below as he was hit by the girl's spell, and none of the others moved to save him. They were all obsessed with the idea of earning the glory, proving their loyalty to Voldemort and his cause, to show that they were doing their job. In their minds, it only made sense that Harry Potter, the real Harry Potter, would be traveling with the best of the best. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

Sure enough, another figure joined the pursuit, rising from the clouds and fog they had left below as he leered at them with his white, noseless face. Mudungus caught sight of Voldemort raising his wand, floating on the very air in which they flew, and panicked, Disapparating at that very moment. Voldemort's upper lip curled into a snarl of rage when he realized that he had been following the wrong Potter, who was unable to Apparate without being tracked, and that the boy would never have abandoned Moody anyway. In an attempt to save him, Destiny dropped suddenly, reaching out to grab and pull the aging Auror along with her until she saw that they had been deserted in favour of Harry and Hagrid, who fought off in the distance.

* * *

There were Deatheaters coming at them from all sides, annoying Kyra greatly as she felt like they were breathing down her neck. Spells after vicious spell flew from her wand, stunning any idiot who dared to come close enough for her to reach. But then she saw him, his hood flying off of his face as he continued to pursue them. Snape raised his wand and immediately Kyra's eyes flew over toward George, who was busy fighting another Deatheater to take any notice of the danger he was in. Throwing herself sideways, enough to move him without completely knocking him off his broom, Kyra felt herself collide with his much stronger body just as the flash of green light soared from behind her. In a single moment, Kyra screamed out in pain, hands flying from the handle of her broom to her side as she toppled over and fell toward the ground below.

George heard her cry and turned his broom down into a straight dive, plunging through the dark clouds of the night as he managed to catch her limp and unconscious girl in one outstretched arm. Holding tightly to her fragile frame, he zoomed back up to join Remus, who took one look at the blonde one's side and yelled for George to hurry. He dropped his shoulders, using his own body to shield her as Remus covered them with spells. After a few more moments, they had all disappeared from view, but that didn't stop her blood from flowing, from her jeans into his.

* * *

"Moody, get yourself to where you need to be," she shouted, turning her broomstick with a sudden jerk. "I'm going after Voldemort."

She could vaguely hear him screaming at her to come back as she zoomed forward, the blood pounding in her ears as she urged her broom forward to a speed she had never before reached. The flashes of green and red grew brighter with her approach, lifting her wand at Voldemort's back as he continued his advance on Harry. And then her ears were suddenly filled with a horrible cry that broke her heart, remembering at once who was to pay for her saving Mad-Eye.

"_Hedwig! NO!"_

The death of Harry's beloved companion was among the things she had come back to change, not to ignore and simply move on from. Knowing that her task was already marred with failure, however, only made the stubborn young girl more determined to get through the coming year and complete everything she had set out to do. With Kyra to help, there was no way either of them could fail. She just prayed that in the end, the final detail of her plan worked. As for Hedwig, she owed a Harry an apology when this was all over.

"Voldemort!" she bellowed. "Leave him alone! _STUPEFY_!"

Her attack missed by a mere matter of inches, but was enough to distract the marble faced being so that Hagrid could slam the button in the center of the bike once more. To her dismay, she could clearly see that the bike was no longer able to sustain itself under the combined pressures of flight and speed, and before her eyes, it began to shatter in mid-air. Her slender fingers reached over to pluck the dead Hedwig's cage from the sidecar just as Voldemort's wand shattered upon meeting the one held by the Boy Who Lived. In an instant, his enraged face vanished from sight, and Destiny knew that they were safely behind the enchantments placed around the Tonk's house.

Turning to Harry, she watched in horror as the car continued to plummet toward the ground, Hagrid appearing to be unconscious while Harry tried in vain to wake him. Even with Hedwig in one hand, Destiny tilted her broom into a straight dive in an attempt to reach them before they crashed in the earth below. Before she landed, the girl leapt from her broom and ran faster than she had ever run before, dropping the cage and falling to Harry's side.

"Stay with me Harry! Mr. Tonks! Over here!" she called, hearing another voice join hers. "Come on Harry! Stay with me!"

* * *

Please R&R. I'd love to know what people think of this next chapter. Around Ch. 6 I will be introducing a new character in a really cool way, so stay tuned.


	4. Ask and Thou Shalt Not Receive

**Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long, but after this has been posted, you can be rest assured that I'm on my way to getting Chapter 5 ready for you! Thanks for sticking with me through the last three installments! I hope this one is as good as the last ones! Special thanks again to jubilee1234 and blacklily449 for letting me use their characters and bounce ideas off of them. It means a lot, and it helped a great deal. Merry Christmas guys!**

* * *

**Chapter IV  
Ask and Thou Shalt Not Receive**

His eyes slowly began to open, attempting to refocus on everything around him as he slowly came to, his head pounding in pain as he struggled to keep objects from moving before his eyes. Soft voices could be heard around him, too distant to yet identify, but there nonetheless. Lifting a hand to his head, Harry moaned softly against the pain before he bolted upright, wide eyed and breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon and was only now finished. In response, a soft gasp was heard from Destiny, who looked at him with equally large orbs before she breathed a soft sigh of relief, lifting a hand to place tightly against her chest, where her heart had begun a rapid, uneven pace when he had startled her. All around, he could see nothing that was even remotely familiar, from the man who stood over by the fireplace mantle, to the tiny silver brush that was laid out on the table just a short distance away.

"I swear, if you ever do that to me again-" began Destiny, a small flame of anger licking her words. But she never finished her sentence, instead looking up to the doorway, where an older woman was beginning her quiet approach. "Listen to me, Harry. We only have a small amount of time before this Portkey will leave without us. I need you to get up and take my hand. Andromeda won't hurt you, she's Tonk's Mom, and this is Ted, her father. Okay?"

Seeing the distance between them and the brush, Harry looked down for a moment at her outstretched hand, utterly bewildered by both her words and her instructions, which were exactly that. There was no kind request, no pleading or even the smallest hint of fear. She wasn't asking, she was telling him, and this newest thought only succeeded in installing more questions into his brain, ones that he wanted to ask right away, not waste the time in between where he might forget to ask something. But as a quiet thud shook the room, Harry looked up to see Hagrid approaching the brush, which was now beginning to glow in preparation for its departure from the house, shaking slightly against the hard wood of the table.

"HARRY!"

Gripping her hand tightly, he allowed himself to be pulled from his place on the couch and hurried over toward the table, where all three of them roughly placed some part of their hand against the tiny object before the familiar whoosh of the Portkey hit them. It wasn't as bad as Apparation, where she felt like you were being squeezed through a small vaccum tube in which you could easily get stuck and die, but it always made Harry feel a little ill when he was finished. The time for them to arrive at the Burrow took mere seconds if that, leaving the three of them just outside the gates of the property, still clinging to their object, a little breathless from their journey. But before Harry or Hagrid could say a word, Destiny had dropped her hand and turned on her heel, bolting through the gate and up to the kitchen door of the Weasley's home. With Harry hot on her heels, she burst through, scaring both Ginny and Molly Weasley, who were seated at the table as they went through the agonizing wait to see who would return home when.

"Have the others returned?" she asked quickly. Neither woman spoke, though Molly somehow managed to pull her wand from within her robes, pointing it at Destiny's chest with a slightly shaking hand. Her eyes turned immediately to Harry, filled with a silent plea that asked for his help in obtaining the information she needed.

Very slowly, Harry reached out to Molly Weasley's hand, gently and slowly lowering her wand before he looked over at Ginny, trying to keep his nerves in check as well as the thunderous pounding of his heart. "Ginny. Please..."

The red-headed girl shallowed, nodding her head slowly as she kept her terror-filled eyes locked on Harry. "You're the first one's to make it back, everyone else has missed their Portkey. But George and Lupin should be here in ten seconds."

"Kyra."

As he finished turning around Harry managed to catch sight of her back retreating out the door again, and he immediately moved to follow her, zooming past a rather confused Hagrid on the way as they dashed back toward the pond and the boundary beyond the magical barricades. There was no loud crack from the Apparation to let them know of their arrival, only a simple call for help as two figures walked forward, dragging a limp body between them. Fear tightened her throat as she continued to run forward, only to stop short upon seeing that the body did not belong to George, but to her best friend who now hung suspended between them both Lupin and George. Her legs carried her forward before her mind could even dictate her actions, moving around to the side where Lupin was to push between them and throw the blonde's limp arm around her shoulders before scooping her knees out from underneath her. By no means was Destiny a strong person, but it seemed that the combined panic and adrenalin that she was experiencing at that moment made the time fly, her mind unable to recall how she made it all the way back to the Burrow, where she laid the blood soaked form onto the couch.

Both Molly and Ginny hurried into the living room as well, the elder witch moving automatically to try and stop the blood from flowing, Kyra's face already beginning to turn that sickly white shade that made Destiny pale as well. The others began to pile inside, George moving to stand behind the couch as he gripped the back tightly, peering over at her motionless body with a saddened expression on his own face.

"She saved me," he whispered to Destiny. "That curse would have hit me if she hadn't pushed me out of the way."

"Idiot," growled the girl in response, looking at her best friend with eyes consumed by guilt. "I told you not to do anything stupid. I promised your father that I would get you home safe. I promised her poor, dead mother..."

Her ears picked up the hushed, low voices in the kitchen, signalling the arrival of more people who had managed to make it back to Headquarters in one piece. First it was Kingsley and Hermione who wandered into the room, Hermione immediately over to Harry to grip his hand tightly in her own as she cast him a worried look, and then Arthur and Fred, both of whom shifted more toward the couch to join in the silent vigil that the other twin had already begun. No one said a word, and hardly anyone dared to breathe while they watched Mrs. Weasley perform her magic on Kyra's side, still horribly scarred from the curse that had taken a part of it off and away forever. The future, to her anyway, had already proven that anything hexed off by dark magic could not be replaced, and so she knew that Kyra would forever have to carry that mark around with her, something that was sure to bother the girl later on. She was by no means vain, Destiny knew, but this permanent disfigurement would do nothing to help Kyra's self-esteem, and would probably force her to change her entire wardrobe once they returned home.

Not that her father would mind.

Ron and Tonks were the next ones to come into the already crowded room, Ron taking his place over by Harry and Hermione while Tonks held onto Remus tightly, shaking a little at her near death experiences. Out of the corner of her eye, Destiny could see that Remus responded in kind, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife as he continued to watch her, his eyes betraying his distrust and wariness, which she could only applaud him for. She had been told a few times about how long it had taken the two to get together, but to see his concern for his wife also cross his features in such a time made her appreciate love that much more. Not that she knew what it was really. Her heart was taken in the secretive sense, but the one who had stolen it from within her chest was totally oblivious to that fact, and could never love her as more than a friend. Destiny just had to accept that.

Ron cleared his throat softly. "Is she...is she going to be alright, Mum?"

Stepping back, Mrs. Weasley wiped her brow and pocketed her wand once more, moving back to stand beside her husband. "I don't know, Ron. She'll live, but I can only heal so much."

Silence filled the room while Destiny slowly moved forward, gripping on of Kyra's small, chilly hands in her own two, trying to radiate the warmth that coursed through her veins into those of her best friend, inhaling deeply in an attempt to remain composed. Emotions were not something that she openly showed to anyone, and so to those in the room who looked at her, the neutral expression that crossed her features would probably make her come across as cold and unfeeling, or perhaps rather arrogant in her ways. Either way, she didn't particularly care about what thoughts were running through their minds, not yet anyway. In time perhaps their opinions of her would hold some ground, when they came to know one another better, but in the event that such an instance did not happen, she had chosen not to trouble herself with their views, whether it be in praise or disapproving glances.

"Mad-Eye is dead."

Her neck snapped loudly as she looked up toward the door, seeing Bill stand there with an arm protectively placed around Fleur and a sombre look in his eyes. Dead? DEAD?! How was that even possible? She had left him only after Voldemort had decided to head for the real Harry, seeing as how Mudungus had fled while in the air. That was the plan, that as long as Voldemort had gone, the old Auror would be safe from the hands of death. What had gone so wrong? What had she forgotten? Had she miscalculated how the events of the night would happen? It was possible, since he was supposed to have died anyway....but the guilt was beginning to hit her chest, causing the walls to tighten around her heart.

"Dead?" Arthur asked for her. "What happened?"

Bill shook his head, looking over the room crowded with both familiar and strange faces. "You Know Who....after he lost track of Harry, the Deatheaters swarmed Mad-Eye. They caught up with him less than a mile from his own Portkey. He didn't stand a chance."

"But I'll bet you he went down fighting," coughed a raspy voice.

Destiny nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked down at Kyra, feeling the pressure returned on her hand as the girl opened her eyes slowly, groaning against the pain that consumed her side, her free hand moving over to the patch that now covered the hole just above her hip. A soft gasping sigh escaped Destiny's lips as she leaned over a little, her heartrate slowly returning to its normal thumping pattern as she glanced up at Kyra's still pale face, moving a strand of blonde bang from her eyes.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to send you home and do this myself, understood?" she asked weakly, unable to add the hint of anger that she had desired to use.

A smile graced Kyra's lips. "That means you'd have to get hurt instead. Not happening, hun."

But in that same instant, her smile vanished as soon as she noticed one of the red-heads who watched her with genuine concern. Looking up at Destiny, the girl immediately asked Mrs. Weasley for a place to lie down, claiming major fatigue from the loss of blood, and was rescued just as quickly by George, who offered his own room for her to sleep in. Fred nodded in agreement, watching with firm eyes as his mother helped the broken girl up off of the couch and lead her through the sea of people toward the stairs, where they slowly mounted on their way to a much quieter section of the house. But the instant they heard the bedroom door close, it seemed that everyone rounded on the only remaining stranger in the room, who was still seated on the couch with her back turned to the roaring fire in the hearth. They all seemed to crowd in on her, as if a group of preadators were prepared to scrap it out for a single piece of their prey, no matter how small that was. It was like being in the center of a pack of ravenous wolves, all ready for the kill.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" demanded Lupin roughly.

"How did you know about the operations of tonight?" inquired Shacklebolt.

Bill jumped in as well. "What happened before you left Moody?"

Inhaling slowly, the girl spoke in a tone that was oddly calm in comparrison to the voices chimed against her. "My name is Destiny. I cannot give you my last name, because I'm from a place that does not yet exist. I came to stop certain events from occuring, to try and keep families together. Moody was supposed to die tonight, and I tried to stop that. Obviously I failed, and in doing so, this has changed the course of events in a way that I can no longer control. I'm not asking you to believe me, because I know how far fetched this sounds, but I need to be here, and I know things because where I'm from? They've already happened."

Lupin blinked. "What are you saying? That you're from the future or something?"

"Yes, I am," replied the girl, boldly retaining direct eye contact with the werewolf. "And against the wishes of Hermione, I came back here to try to correct some mistakes. The only person who supported my return was Harry, and that was because he knew that one way or another, I'd find a way back. Hell, even Draco Malfoy was on my side."

That simple name was enough to cause their glares to become harsher, and a snarl to form on Harry's lips as he heard that both he and his most hated enemy had had a hand in this girl returning to their time, if she was indeed from the future. Everyone seemed to tense up against her, drawing back a little as if she was some kind of contagious disease that would spread to and infect them within a second. But the stressed silence did not last long before they once again started on her, joined by Arthur and Tonks who also had questions that they wanted answered, clearly overwhelming the girl with their endless questions and demands, forcing her to shift backward on the edge of the couch, until at last a voice carried above the rest and brought them all to silence.

"STOP!" bellowed Fred, his hands digging into the back of the couch as he moved around, standing right in front of Destiny to block her from their view. "She came back to help. It's a shame that Mad-Eye died, alright? But her best friend nearly died as well, and she's still here taking your questions and comments like it's nothing. She doesn't have to take that from anyone, especially not you!"

Lupin stumbled back a step as he found Fred's comment pointed in his direction, slightly taken aback by the temper displayed by the rather fun-loving boy who was hardly ever seen without a smile. Nobody spoke for a long moment, until Fred turned behind him and grabbed ahold of Destiny's thin wrist, pulling her through the people who littered the living room and toward the kitchen door, refusing to make eye contact with anyone on his way out. Though his father called him back into the room, the boy never once stopped to turn around and do as he was told, and Destiny was powerless to do anything but follow as he lead her outside and away from them all, toward the gardens.

* * *

**Okay, so there is Chapter 4. Please R&R and stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. The Future Comes Knocking

**My apologies for the wait on this one, guys! But here is the long awaited Chapter 5, the next installment in the insane adventure that has begun. Special thanks to those of you who have been reading from the start.**

* * *

**Chapter V  
Confessions**

Dark orbs narrowed as he glared around the room, clearly as disgusted as his twin with the lack of respect shown toward the two girls who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Their presence there on that exact day was suspicious, that much he could not deny, but George also knew that one of them had nearly died in an attempt to save his life, and for that he could not condemn her in the same way that Lupin so easily seemed to. Casting one final look at Lupin, George turned on his heel and followed Fred from the room, tagging closely behind Destiny as if he were some kind of guard intent on protecting her from anyone who might have tried to stop them from leaving. His much taller form easily shielded her from their eyes as he moved, following until they were safely out of the den and headed for the kitchen. But instead of continuing on with them, George found that his feet paused at the foot of the stairs, just as his mother was on her way down.

Nothing needed to be said as he looked at her, for Molly Weasley knew all of her children well. The stout woman gave her son a nod and a soft smile of understanding before she stepped down onto the floor, moving to join everyone else back in the den to douse the fires that had been set. He could hear his father speaking rather loudly with Lupin, joined quickly by Hermione's voice, which amused the boy slightly. Of all the people he expected to speak out against the newcomers, he had assumed that Hermione, always trying to be the voice of reason, would be among their number. Apparently he had been wrong.

For a moment he hesitated, one hand on the steady oak railing as he lifted his eyes up to the landing that waited above, one that would once again branch off and take him just outside his own door. Would checking on her be a good idea? After all, Mrs. Weasley had only just come down from settling her in, so why was he suddenly so worried about her state of health? _Because she saved you, you arse_, he thought to himself. A soft sigh passed his lips as George finally made up his mind and slowly began his way up the carpetted steps, each movement bringing him closer and closer to his destination of choice. His stomach was beginning to growl in anticipation...or was it hunger? George hadn't eaten anything before...no, no! Stop it, he demanded. Now was not the time to be thinking about food. What kind of person was he, on his way to thank the girl who had saved his life while his mind wandered to his empty stomach? Oh, how Molly would have given him a nice smack in the back of the head for that one.

But as he mounted the last of the stairs, George found himself frozen in place, his eyes drawn to the oak frame of the bedroom that he shared with Fred. From behind the large door he could hear a sound that he was not at all familiar with, as the only person who had ever before made that sound was his younger sister. And as he listened, he grew to know what it was. He stepped slowly toward the door, pausing again to listen for a second more before his large hand reached out toward the door, gently pushing it aside until he could at last see what it was that made the noise.

Curled up on the bed, hugging her knees tightly to her chest as she sobbed, was Kyra.

* * *

"Fred?"

The tighteness with which he held onto her wrist was beginning to hurt as the red head dragged her further and further away from the house, apparently taking no notice of the pain he was inflicting on her. Only when they at last reached the distant flower garden did he stop, his fingers suddenly releasing her while the rest of his body seemed to slump forward in exhaustion. And truth be told, she could hardly blame him if he was beat. After all, he had narrowly escaped death after their encounter with the Deatheaters and then had risen up against a good portion of the Order. That couldn't have been easy for him.

He did not immediately speak to her. Instead he simply flopped down on the small garden bench that Mrs. Weasley had had installed by the rosebushes and motioned for her to take the space next to him. Rubbing her wrist gingerly, the brunette allowed herself to perch on the very edge of the bench with her back erect, ready to jump up and defend herself or run if need be. But the soft smile that suddenly lit on his face was enough to take away a little of her apprehension, but only just enough to make her feel that he was not the immediate danger she feared. Nevertheless, Destiny had the feeling that his rescue of her was not going to go without some kind of reward, and she could see on his face, in his eyes, that there were questions he wished to ask. Questions that she probably wouldn't answer. Not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't.

"Do you plan on telling-"

"Look, Fred," Destiny began, cutting him off quickly. "You need to understand something. I shouldn't even be talking to you now. The more we meddle in the past the more we affect our future, and I don't know what kind of consequences there will be for my talking to you now."

She swallowed, taking in the look of curiousity that he gave her. It was hard enough to live with the knowledge that she did, having to keep it to herself. But Destiny was strong, that much he could see within the depths of her eyes even in the darkness. And yet Fred found himself wondering what exactly she was holding onto, what secrets she held onto with such a force that she was willing to put her own life on the line in order to come back and put things right. Whatever that meant.

"Can you tell me anything?" he asked. "Can you prove that you come from the future?"

At this, the girl smirked lightly. "Fredrick Arthur Weasley, born April 1st, the youngest of the two twins. You and George were the one's to give Umbridge so much trouble in your seventh year, you never graduated from Hogwarts and you're still seeing Angelina Johnson. When you can."

His face went from curious to dumbfounded in a matter of seconds, causing a soft laugh to fall past her lips. That probably hadn't been the kind of proof that he had been looking for when he had asked, but it had done the job. Nobody aside from George knew about Angelina, the girl that he had grown to love ever since their sixth year when he had asked her to the Yule Ball. Despite her initial misgivings, the girl had gone with him, and the two had been together ever since then. But of course, it wouldn't do for people to think that Fred Weasley had gone soft, nor Angelina for that matter. She had quite the reputation for being rather stubborn and strong-minded, an image she did not intend to change so that people could see her with a practical jokester. And thus had the two kept their love a secret.

"How?"

"Your brother proves to be rather useful in the future."

Fred scowled. "George?"

"You have to ask? Don't get upset with him though. The brother that you know would never betray your secrets...he only told me so that you'd trust me. Not that it's really needed."

"What?"

A soft sigh passed her lips. "I'm not staying long. If Kyra isn't well enough to travel before the wedding then she will stay here until I can come and get her to return home. You and I will see each other only once more...in this time at least."

* * *

"What do you think of these two?"

With everyone else having departed for home or bed, the only ones who remained awake were Harry, Ron and Hermione, sitting before the fire that had begun to die in the hearth as they discussed the events of the past few hours in depth. Hermione was still slightly shaken by the information that Destiny had chosen to reveal to everyone in the den, unable to piece together how exactly she would know of her accident with the Polyjuice Potion. After all, it wasn't like the girl had been there when it had actually occured. They were younger then the trio, it appeared, or perhaps the same age, but regardless, she didn't remember ever seeing the pair around Hogwarts before. Harry had already revealed to them the mystery of their arrival late at night, how they had just appeared on the bedroom floor, a heap of tangled limbs. And yet she couldn't figure out why it was that she was so at ease around them either. Though neither had yet proven to be a threat, it made her feel uncomfortable to be so conflicted internally.

Ron on the other hand seemed to have taken the almost opposite approach. Despite the fact that Kyra had taken a hit for his older brother, he was rather adament that they not trust either the blonde or her brunette companion. With the Deatheaters running around as they were, there was no telling what allegiance they really had unless they were tested through curses or truth potion. Since they lacked the latter, the former was their only option to be certain, but Ron could not stomach the idea of torturing them in case they were telling the truth. Mad-Eye's pretender had put them all through at least one of the Unforgivable Curses while serving as their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and that was not a fate he would wish on anyone. Not even Pettigrew.

Only Harry seemed fairly certain that they were telling the truth, unable to otherwise come up with a reason that they would stick their lives out on the line like that.

"What we think doesn't really matter," he told his friends, his emerald eyes reflecting the flames that danced before them. "We leave in a few days. If they try to follow, then we'll have to do something about it, but until then we say nothing around them. I get this uneasy feeling that they're in as much danger as we are."

"The entire wizarding world is in danger," stated Hermione, always the voice of reason. "Whether we like it or not. But there is no way to prove or dispprove their story...even if they know some of ours." She shifted uneasily from her place on the carpet, rubbing her arms with her hands as she drew her knees to her chest and glanced up at Harry. "What if-"

"No," he rounded quickly, a little harsher then he had intended. "They cannot come."

"I second that thought," voiced Ron. "I don't trust them."

"You of all people should trust them. Kyra saved George," Harry pointed out. "I can't imagine what would happen if Fred was to lose George."

"She never said that he died!"

"She didn't say a lot of things."

Ron leaned back against the couch and resumed grumbling under his breath. If there was one thing he hated more then spiders, it was when Harry and Hermione both agreed on something and left him on his own, without either of their support. Of course, this meant that there was never a tie between them, always having an odd number, but lately it was beginning to irritate him. They were worried, he understood that, really he did. His entire family was at risk for helping Harry and being members of the Order alone, but that didn't even include the dangers that they were in for being labelled as "blood-traitors." Ginny was set to return to Hogwarts in September, and although he wanted her to have nothing to do with their mission, Ron didn't want her sent back there either. No way was Hogwarts safe anymore that Dumbledore was dead. But what other options did they have? Keeping her home would alert someone with power, someone like Lucius Malfoy who hated the Weasley's for allowing themselves to tolerate muggles the way they did.

A sudden crash came from the front of the Burrow, causing all three to bolt to their feet with wands drawn and ready to fire at whoever appeared in the doorway if they did not identify themselves soon. Rustling came as the door was thrown aside, the storming of feet approaching as the person ran into the table among other things in the darkness. Pots rattled, a groan coming from the person who was attempting to make their way through the kitchen. And then a voice.

"KYRA ANN! DESTINY ALICE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, SO YOU BLOODY WELL COME OUT NOW!"

More footsteps approached, this time from behind as George helped Kyra down the stairs and into the den, followed rather closely by Fred and Destiny, who had heard the crash from their place in the garden. Neither of them had their wands drawn, unlike Fred and George who had quickly stepped to the front and taken up the head of the guard. As if she recognized the voice, Destiny cursed silently and Kyra moaned in fear.

"Oh, we are so busted!" complained the blonde quietly.

* * *

**Surprise! Yes, there will be another character added to the next chapter. Did you enjoy my little hints and moments of irony, dear readers? Special thanks to Jubey for the use of Kyra, and to blacklily449, who owns the young woman about to make her appearance. Please read and review!**


End file.
